The invention relates to horses and more specifically to saddle pads used on horses.
One of the problems that horses that are ridden for pleasure or for racing have relates to the stresses applied to the horse's spine, back muscles and the top of its shoulders. Most horses are ridden with a saddle on them and the bottom surface of the saddle has a tendency to dig into the horse's back. Rough spots and other protrusions on the bottom of the saddle dig into the horse's skin and its underlying skeletal structure. The weight of the rider constantly bouncing down on the horse's back adds further stress to its anatomy.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel anti-stress saddle pad for a horse that will help to eliminate spine and shoulder pressure and to place most of the rider and saddle pressure on its ribs where it should be.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel anti-stress saddle pad for a horse that will distribute the up and down shock waves of the rider sideways throughout the material of the saddle pad.
It is another of the invention to provide a novel anti-stress saddle pad for a horse that has a structural layer of material that allows the pressure to flow like a fluid and distributes the weight of the rider and saddle evenly thereby reducing pressure points.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel anti-stress saddle pad for a horse that has a bottom layer of sheet material that has the ability to flow and conform to the contour of a horse's back.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel anti-stress saddle pad for horses that is economical to manufacture and market.